Determine if Fluasterone leads to an enhancement of insulin action on whole body glucose utilization and hepatic glucose production and hence better glycemic control in NIDDM, and determine the effective dose range of oral Fluasterone in NIDDM, and to gather additional safety and pharmacokinetics data for oral Fluasterone.